1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weed guard system for preventing trolling motors from becoming entangled in vegetation.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Trolling motors oftentimes operate in areas of dense vegetation that subsists within the operating elevation of the motor. A motor that passes through such vegetation can become entangled in the vegetation causing the motor to cease operation. This necessitates the untangling of the motor and may also cause damage to the motor. In order to protect motors operating in areas of vegetation, weed guards for such motors have been proposed. These weed guards either deflect the weeds out of the way of the motor or outright destroy the weeds permitting smooth motor operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,033 to Porter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,984 to Kappas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,871 to Mendelevitch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,412 to Karls, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,867 to Kelley are examples of such devices.
While such devices work with varying degrees of success, they tend to suffer from one or more drawbacks. Many devices are overly complex adding to the overall cost of the motor, while other devices require frequent cleaning in order to remain effective. Still other devices add drag to the system and reduce overall motor efficiency.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a weed guard system that protects trolling motors and that overcomes the problems associated with current state of the art devices. Such a weed guard system must be of relatively simple and straightforward design and construction and must not require frequent maintenance. Such a weed guard must not unduly affect motor performance.